


Postscript by Brooklinegirl [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Postscript by Brooklinegirl</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "How about you wait for it?" Frank's not sure where that comes from, but now that he's said it, he really wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postscript by Brooklinegirl [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Postscript](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495190) by [brooklinegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/pseuds/brooklinegirl). 



**Title** : Postscript  
**Author** : Brooklinegirl  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : My Chemical Romance  
**Character** : Frank Iero/Gerard Way  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : "How about you wait for it?" Frank's not sure where that comes from, but now that he's said it, he really wants it.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/495190)  
**Length** 1:24:50  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Postscript%20by%20Brooklinegirl.mp3.zip)

Reader's note: inspired by Shiningartifact's awesome bandom podfics, or Rhea reads in a slightly different style! (no idea if this is noticeable to anyone but me, but whatever, credit where credit is due ^_^)


End file.
